I Promise
by FlyingBlue
Summary: Maximum Ride is the new girl and has a problem with the player, Nicholas–also known as Fang–and can't help but hate how all the girls in the school seem to fall over their feet from just a glance from–or at–Fang. And she will not fall for him. All-human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously and unfortunately don't own Maximum Ride.**

MAX POV

Walking around the school halls with not a clue where you're going is not fun, I'll tell you now. Moving away from home to a place you don't know is never good. People looking at you because you're the new kid just gives you attention. Attention is never good.

Never pretend you are better than these people because that gets you squashed in the ground. Not necessarily me, but most others who act like they are all that.

But being the new kid is never good. Especially in a small school where everyone knows everyone so you stand out like a bright blinking light, with an arrow that points directly at you saying "NEW KID."

You are the centre of attention. And that is sort of how I'm feeling right now. I duck my head a little further, my blonde hair falling around my face like a curtain that has just been closed. The entrance to all my emotions on my face was guarded.

The grass was still slightly damp from last night's rain, causing my feet to sink in the ground a little further than they usually would.

I closed my muddy brown eyes, imagining that I was not in this hell. That I was somewhere alone and free. Somewhere that no one else knew about. _That's _where I wanted to be at this moment_. _Not that _that _would happen though, considering my awful ancestors that decided that good luck was bad for our family. _Stupid _ancestors may I add.

I had caught all the attention of players around the school. A new helpless girl to pick on, to manipulate, to push around. I knew I was their new target and that one would approach me in about three seconds. Because who doesn't like a new fish in the sea? The players certainly _love _it.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Hay, I'm Fang. And what's you name precious?" See? Told you. This _Fang _guy stood confidently, sure that I could never say no to him with his dark looks, tall, that I could say no to his masculinity. That his eyes could draw me in and make me become his little slave.

He could really learn a few things. Did I look like the kind of girl that would just fall and worship at his feet? No. I did not with my baggy clothes and boyish looks and ways. I mean, seriously?

"If you don't back off, I will put you in the hospital, _Fang_. Literally. Now go run along, and tell you little buddy's that, too. How about that?" I poked him the chest with my index finger and he stumbled back, shocked. I smiled and walked away, wishing this day to get better, for someone to feel like a fight today, because that's what I needed at the moment. A fight, where I could kick someone's – preferably a boy's – ass.

And not long after I crossed my fingers and wished, my wish came true.

Two tall looking boys – both with bright blonde hair – were pushing a struggling girl between them, her features twisted in helplessness. The boys laughed when she fell flat on her face in a puddle of mud. They picked her back up with ease and started to push her around again.

"Hello, boys," I called in a seductive voice. They stopped and searched for the source the teasing voice had come from, their eyes both landing on me. The girl slowly lifted her head to see who the next victim would be.

The blondes forgot the girl quickly, their long steps making their way to me. "Hello." The older looking one was smiling down at me, and then made the first move at fighting me, reaching to hold my upper arm in his tight grip. I moved quickly away and karate chopped his arm.

He yelped in pain and stared angrily at me, fire in his eyes.

I long heard the other running at my back before he even got close to me. I side-stepped at the last second so he crashed into the other who still held his arm wrapped tightly in his hand.

I think that was just too easy.

I turned to walk away and came face to face with the girl. Her small, shy smile is directed at me. "Thanks. I'm J.J.," she held her hand up for me to shake. I took hold of it and smiled back.

"Max. Let's go get you cleaned up, shall we? But you might need to lead the way."

J.J. happily, and voluntarily walked along my side towards the bathroom, I was guessing. After I had helped clean the mud off her face, she walked along my side all day and talked to me willingly.

I think I had just made my first ever friend and her first impression of me was out smarting a couple guys and technically fighting a few people.

I think my family, or myself actually, just got a bit of good luck. Also, for the first time ever.

A lot of first times today, isn't there?

**Like it? Please tell me if you like it?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Somehow my good luck was increasing a lot lately. But this whole first day could not seem to go any slower.

J.J. happened to be in all my classes and gladly placed herself as my best friend after I told her that she would make a great best friend. Turns out that J.J. hasn't got any friends – besides me, of course. No one was ever nice to her and she didn't want to be part of the popular groups. She would rather face the world alone.

"So, who were those guys anyway?" I asked her curiously, but a drop of death addressed to the guys who would do this to her. I would punch them and kick them in the balls and stuff their faces in muddy puddles, and rip them from limb to limb and–

J.J. sighed hoping it wouldn't come to this, my horrifying thoughts skidding to a stop. "The blonde brothers? Iggy and Gazzy – that's their nicknames. Their real names are James and Zephyr Walker. Their brother is Nicholas Walker," she sighs dreamily.

"Who's Nicholas Walker?"

J.J. looks at me, suddenly remembering that I was the new girl and hadn't been here for years on end. It probably felt like that to her, because it certainly felt like that to me. "He's a player. Heard of the name Fang?"

"Oh. _That _dick. I'm gonna squish his butt flat in the ground if he tries to talk to me like that again," I say it with narrowed eyes, because once is really enough if you have someone like that retard talk to someone like me. "_Fang. _What kind of name is that?"

"Someone say my name?" A smirk in his voice. I can just _hear _it.

I slowly twist around on toes my eyes squished shut, lips sealed. My eyes open and I look at _Fang _through my eyelashes, trying to looking innocent.

He gazes at me, soon averting his eyes to J.J. grinning like an idiot. "New girl asking about me? I'm sure she tried to shoo me away this morning." He turns his gaze back to me, a light shining in his eyes.

My only answer was, "You wish."

"What do you think of me? Hot? Sexy? That you could fall for me any second now?"

"What I think of you? Well, hmmm, what do I think of you? For a start I think your name is stupid, that you're full of yourself, and that I could throw your little bony bum on the ground just like that anytime I wanted to." I flick my fingers to emphasize my point.

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Bring it on." I motion for him to step towards me. He does. Think that my luck is getting better? I think so.

"Look, I don't want to hit a girl, especially you and damage that pretty face of yours, and make a fool of yourself," he gestures towards the crowd that has started forming within the thirty seconds it took to start this, "so you can back out now if you would like."

My only answer is to stand there staring at him. He charges at me and I roundhouse kick him squarely in the chest. He falls flat on his back. I sit over him, my knees pinning his arms to the side, leaning right over so he can see my face and I can see the shock and humiliation on his. "Don't underestimate me."

I get up and walk away, leaving the whole crowd silent and in a daze at was probably the only time Nicholas Walker has lost a fight.

And it was against a girl.

**I'm so sorry but this chappie is a little shorter but I promise the next chappie will be extra long! I swear on my Granny's grave it will be extra, extra long!**


	3. Chapter 3

MAX POV

"Why do you have to go to a different school than me?" Ella, my younger sister, complained grumpily.

She had been against the whole idea of me being alone in a "big scary school all alone for the first time in ages." Ella words and not mine. But, after a while, she decided that if I couldn't change schools, she would change schools. She was starting in a couple days.

She was also glad that I had made a friend. My first ever friend that is not closely related to me.

I felt my face fall.

Ella noticed my low enthusiasm and knew who I was thinking of straight away. "They'll be here soon. A week and they're back. You'll get to see them again!" Ella tried to cheer me up but we all knew it wouldn't be a fairy tale ending for me and my abused sisters.

"Ella, it's been a least a year since they have seen me. Since I left them. Since that asshole I call my dad, Jeb, threw me out and I wasn't able to come back and save them. What if they don't remember me? What if they do remember me and don't want me anymore? What if they think I abandoned them for freedom? Angel's six and she's seen more than any six year old girl should have to see. And Nudge's life could be ruined, never be able to be pulled back together. She can hold a grudge against anyone she wants to forever. Did you know that? There are too many 'what if's' in these questions to be answered! And nothing will ever be right again in this family!"

I had said a lot, but we both knew it was true. That this could never be undone, what had happened to our fragile loved ones. Nudge is thirteen, a year younger than me. And we only get one chance at life. Chances of normalcy for me are very low, but lower for Nudge. Angel has her whole life ahead of her, and all she has to do is forget.

Easier said than done.

Ella's expression made me want to cave, to go back in time and take back what I just said. None of this had been her fault. She hadn't asked to be the only one that hadn't had to go through this. When our parents had divorced and we had been separated, she hadn't had a choice in being the lucky one, my life crushing down on me.

"I'm sorry, Ella," I whispered quietly.

She ignores my apology, her eyes twinkling with tears that are almost ready to spill over. "I'm going to bed." She walks away noticeably quick, turning a corner, and loudly slamming her door shut.

She blamed herself for what had happened to the three of us. She wishes every day that it had been her, that she could take our places and save our lives.

...

My alarm rang through my dream of talking elephants. Which makes me angry. And being angry causes me to kill my alarm.

Fortunately it stops when I throw it at the plain white walls that gave me privacy, unlike yesterday it just kept ringing after I had thrown it against the wall. It took jumping all over it to make it stop. By then I was awake. I'm not sure who won that game.

I let my head fall back to the soft, feathery pillow almost asleep when Ella – who has slid by my senses – screams in my ear, "Wakey, wakey, Max!"

I turn on my side, mumbling something incoherent before pretending she wasn't there, my world turning fuzzy, letting me know I was almost there, almost asleep.

"_MAX!"_I sat stick straight in my bed staring at Ella blankly. She smiles. "Time to go to school."

She skips her way out the door happily. I sigh and get clean and clothed for school.

Ella stands at the front door bouncing up and down slightly. "I can't wait to meet your friends! This has got to be so much fun."

"Friend," I correct her. I only had one friend, not plural.

"Who cares? I want to go to school!" Ella screams.

And this is the story of how I got dragged all the way to school and happened to be the first person there.

Not really.

But guess who just happened to arrive a couple minutes afterward. Guess... guess... Fang. As if he was a nerd or something he approaches the school at least a half hour early, or more like approaches _me_ a half hour before school starts.

"What are you doing here?" I snarl at him.

"Well, most new kids arrive just a little early... So I figured you would be getting to school a little earlier. And who's this?" He says bravely and manly like he could take Ella. Not on my watch. I'll kick his bony ass again if that's what it takes to keep him away from Ella.

"My sister."

"Hey, I'm Fang! And you are?" he trails off in a cute questioning voice.

Ella giggles a little girlish laugh that leaves me wanting to smack her in the face and force her senses back. "Ella."

"Well, Ella, I really like your sister and would be most thankful if you got her to talk to me in a non-mean way. Or kick my ass," Fang says in a completely honest way.

"Max? You promised me you wouldn't fight anyone on the first week," Ella told me accusingly.

"Well, I wasn't feeling well and he asked for it. Oh, and I promised you I would for the first week _when you started_. Remember?" Ella's face quickly showed that she had used the wrong choice of words for our pinky promise.

"What?" Being this stupid, nosy player trying to listen to our conversation, my answer wasn't as pleasant as it could have been.

"This is _none_ of your freaking business so why don't you just go away! This is not your life!" My tone pitched high and higher. "Go lurk in the shadows and stay _away _from me, Ella and tell your freaking brothers to stay away from J.J. and never go near her again. And that is a threat." Ella knew not to mess with me once I had inherited that tone from deep within me.

And something about Ella sitting as quiet as mouse beside me warned Fang to not say a word but do as I said and go away. And he did.

"That could have gone better," Ella muttered when she was sure I had calmed down.

...

Fang approached me in the sea of students filling the halls. He seemed to know nothing about me one day and then everything of me the next day. Two days. How? I would say that would be Ella's masterpiece of trusting everyone.

Fang's outburst seemed to embarrass him, but was what he had been dying to say.

"Why aren't you acting like all the other girls?" Fang asked. He seemed confused when there was nothing to be confused about. But he still had no clue of how to react to my behaviour, since every other girl in the school trips over their feet just to be near him.

Well not me. "Because I'm not the other girls. I'm me. Individual me. And _I promise you_ that I will not be like any of these pathetic girls and stumble around blindlessly hoping that I'll be the next girl you'll choose. I won't follow you like a stupid puppy, looking helpless and in need of your presence. I'm not like that. I will never fall for you and I will never like you!" I turned to leave but he still had something to say, even though he looked speechless.

"What if I can make you fall for me?" Fang really had many ideas in that peanut sized brain of his today. Not too many ideas that I like, unfortunately for him.

I suppressed a sigh and looked him right in the eye, speaking honestly. "Even if you try, I will never _ever _fall for someone like you and did you hear anything I said before? I promise I won't be like the other brainless girls here. And when I make a promise, I keep it!" I stormed away, frustrated that Fang thought that he could just make any girl fall for him and he thought that he could have any girl he wanted.

I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I am so sorry it took me so long to update on all my stories. But I finally finished.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! **

MAX POV

I caught Fang staring at me multiple times today.

Turning again, feeling eyes drilling holes in the back of my head, I ended staring into Fang's eyes for the fifteenth time today. I groaned loudly, causing J.J. to bring her eyes to rest on me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that stinking dick _watching _again. Will that stalker ever _stop_?" I complained. I don't usually complain but it was necessary in a time like this. When I felt like there was no privacy in the world left for me.

"Dunno," was J.J.'s solution to my problem. Very helpful. "He doesn't usually do this sort of thing. But I guess no one has ever turned him down." Ella had told practically _everyone _about what had happened yesterday. And that thing about me rubbing his ass in the dirt was still going around. "How did you reject _Fang _anyway? I am _in love _with the guy, but he never even looks at me. And look at you, he can't even stop."

"Don't like him." We weaved our way through the hormonal teenagers surrounding us. I could see J.J. smiling out of the corner of my eye as I looked down at the dirty tiles. My footsteps echoes through the halls.

I closed my eyes for one second but somehow ended up walking straight into someone.

J.J. sucked in a breath. I heard Ella beside her whisper "Oh, god" and the whole school go silent, conversations cut off, waiting for something to happen.

Someone caught my around the waist, touching the bare skin where my shirt had ridden up. Tingles were sent through my body. The large hands holding me were doing this. How? I didn't know but I've heard this is what happens when you find your soul mate. I don't want a soul mate, but it was just too tempting to see who it was, so I looked up.

I wish I hadn't.

Fang stared into my eyes in amazement. I knew he could feel the sparks too. I knew that he was just being a gentleman for once when he had caught me. He wasn't being a player when he done this. I hated how I suddenly knew these things about him. It didn't seem right.

I pulled back harshly, regaining my balance. "Don't touch me," I growled. Not as angry as I wanted to sound, but just enough.

He looked at me like he was hurt. I acted as if I didn't care. But I suddenly did.

But I made a promise to myself. I would never like him. I would never fall for him.

Impossible. I would make it impossible.

I walked away with my head held high

...

"What happened back there?" Ella and J.J. asked. It had only been at least ten minutes after the incident. Nobody but these two had noticed the pause that occurred. But I couldn't let them know what had happened, because I will not fall for this guy. That stupid wanker doesn't deserve love. Neither does his brothers.

"Nothing." They looked at me unsure but left it there. "Um, do you think I could be alone for a while? Just for a while?"

They nodded and smiled at me, leaving me to be alone with my thoughts. Exactly what I wanted.

...

Fang approached me later that day, while I was still alone and thinking. About Nudge and Angel. About my dickhead of a dad. About everything really.

I opened my mouth to tell him to piss off, that he wasn't wanted at this moment in time. But he slapped his hand over my mouth and I unhappily shut up. "Look, you said you wouldn't fall for me, but you never said we couldn't be friends. Can we please be normal friends?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, still waiting for him to remove his hand. I looked at him expectantly. If he wanted me to answer I could. He finally got what I was saying with my eyes and shifted his hand.

"Maybe," I said and walked away.

Why had I said maybe? Why hadn't I said no?

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

MAX POV

I – for the first time ever – approached Fang a couple days later. "I've thought about your offer," I told him, letting the silence drag out to see if I could make a little suspense. No such luck.

"What offer?" Fang asked puzzled.

"The one where you wanted to be friends? Well, I thought about it." I let my sentence end.

Fang was still puzzled. "Sorry, I don't remember making any sort of offer to you."

And there goes my – and his – chance for my acceptance. I decided I'd make something up. "Yeah, well, I was just going to say that your offer was stupid. I wouldn't ever want to be friends with someone like _you._ See ya." I walked off, kid of angry with Fang. I would be friends with him, but he obviously _doesn't remember. _Not that I even brought his lie. Nobody like me could believe that.

I sat through all my classes staring into space. No teacher needed my attention and I couldn't hear anyone, anyway. But school finally ended.

And I only had three more days left. No more waiting. Nudge and Angel would be here soon.

...

"Max! Today's the day!" Ella squealed with excitement, grabbing a hold of my hands and jumping a small circle pulling me with her. I had to smile at her enthusiasm, but I was quite nervous. Ella had never met them, but knew they existed. Big difference. Nudge and Angel would remember what happened in a totally different way than I did.

Ella calmed down the slightest. "Okay. I have been speaking with the councillor Nudge and Angel were assigned to. We are to meet her in the left back corner of the parking lot. She wants to speak with you. She will have Nudge and Angel with her. You will have to take care of Angel for the day. Are you ready to leave?" Maybe she's not calmed enough.

"Okay. Yeah, let's go."

On the way to school, I tried to drive as slowly as possible without having Ella notice. Again, no such luck. "Hurry up, Max! We're going to be late!" So I sped up a bit. I really had no choice.

The councillor tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for someone. Me. I stood in front of her, catching her attention. "Can I help you?" she asked in a cranky tone.

"Where's Nudge and Angel?" I asked just as harshly.

"Max?"

"That's me."

"You've changed a lot since Nudge's description of you. Brown hair? You have blonde. Same eyes though. I should have recognised you. Seen you picture everywhere I go with Nudge and Angel." The councillor seemed a lot nicer now that she knew I wasn't just some random, annoying, time wasting kid. That I was the sister of the two kids she had to listen to. The one with the same experiences as them.

"Where are they? I asked.

"They've gone inside, and you should, too. But I want to speak with you later." She handed me a business card. "Call me when you've discussed a few things with your sisters." I nodded and quickly left. Until I hit a road block in the hallway. A large portion of the school cramped around more people to see what was happening.

"New kids, huh? There seems to be a lot of them around lately. First the always cranky one, then the too happy one, and now you two? Just keeps getting better. But why's the little kid doing here? Are you babysitting, or something?" Silence followed Fang's comment.

"Don't you have anything to say?" sneered Fang's brother Iggy. If Iggy was there than so was Gazzy. Perfect. The whole family has come.

I pushed my way through the crowd of onlookers, until I could see Fang, his brothers and... Nudge and Angel. They stood with blank faces that I had also learnt so well to compose whist dealing with Jeb. You beg for mercy and he will beat you more. You cry and he will whip you more. Blank face was good. Blank face didn't hurt as much. It was over much quicker.

"Max!" Angel squealed and threw herself at my legs. Nudge walked over and hugged me tight. "Missed you," Nudge whispered in my ear, then pulled away. Angel stayed where she was.

Fang laughed deeply. "Lovely. I have the whole family."

"Stay away from them," I growled.

"Or what?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"You couldn't hit me again." Fang just assumed I couldn't?

I look at Angel, still clutching at my legs. I glance at Nudge who shivers at the word 'hit'. Fang's right. I can't do it. But for different reasons than he thinks. "Your right. I can't." Nudge smiled at me gratefully. Angel isn't even listening, too busy squeezing my leg so tight, that I'm starting to go numb.

The school is shocked into an even deeper silence and I don't even know how they managed that. I just picked up Angel, grab hold of Nudge's hand, and nudge Ella into following. As we pass, J.J. tags along behind us and that is more than fine with me.

It's good to have her soothing presence near, especially at a time like this.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if Fang seems like such a meanie. **

MAX POV

"What was that all about? Is it possible that people can be meaner than Jeb?" Nudge's last question had a very good answer... just an answer I didn't possess. I didn't know how to answer her other question. I pleaded with my eyes at J.J., asking her to help me explain. She sighed.

I looked at my surroundings. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were headed. J.J. seemed to be off in her own world. We stood at the small fence that surrounded the school, useful for keeping two year olds in. Lush green grass brushed against my ankles. Bloomed flowers opened to the sun in delight. We were hidden by large, bushy shrub; surrounded by towering trees.

"Max?" Angel whispered. She seemed at peace, finally being able to relax from the pain. She curled in a tighter ball and snuggled against my chest.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Are we safe?" He tone raised into a squeak. She was scared. She was scared that I would abandon her again. She was scared that her old life would come back. She was terrified of the thin sheet of glass that protected her shattering into millions of tiny shards, never to be fixed.

I'm pretty sure I had the perfect answer for her. "So safe that nobody will ever hurt you again." It was the best answer I had.

"I'm glad you came back, Max. We both missed you." I felt a tear soak through my shirt. I lightly kissed the Angel's head and pulled Nudge into a tight hug, Angel squished between us. After a few seconds. I pulled Ella and J.J. in, too. After another several seconds I pulled away, Angel still in my arms. I wouldn't let her go. Not just yet.

"Okay, um, Nudge, What happened back there was nothing. That guy is just a freaking... bum." It was the only word I could think of with Angel still close enough to hear every word. "Oh! And I would like you to meet J.J., my best and only friend at this school, and Ella, your half-sister." Nudge's mouth dropped. I swear it mirrored my exact reaction from when I first found that I had a half-sister. Ella thought so, too, because she laughed out loud. She actually thought it was so funny that she ended up doubled over in laughter. Nudge shut her gob pretty quick.

Angel seemed to be asleep. She looked so cute while she was asleep. Even the noise Ella was making couldn't wake her.

It may not have woken Angel, but it did give away our little hiding place. To about half the school.

...

Fang hadn't been feeling himself lately. He hadn't had a girl in his arms or on his lips for just over a week now; he was unable to think of his life a week ago. It was a poor excuse for happiness. His grades were dropping incredibly fast because his mind would only remain on the same one thing.

Maybe that was why his teacher had called for him to stay behind.

Students squeezed out the door way, a race to get out of the classroom and to freedom. Fang slowly approached the teacher, Mrs Ward. "Fang, your outstanding class work has dropped quite a fair bit and I am awfully concerned," she said in her Canadian accent. "Is there something going on at home?"

"No. Just... something on my mind that won't go away." He didn't want to say another word. She didn't try the subject again.

Mrs Ward smiled at Fang. "Since you are the star student of the school, I was informed that there is an incident that needs your help for the next few weeks. You may leave now." The teacher moved her gaze back to a sheet of paper filled with mathematical questions.

Great, just what I needed. Some idiot that got in a huge amount of trouble to watch over as they fulfilled their punishments.

...

I dropped into a seat, then lifted Angel to settle in my lap. J.J. dropped in another chair and Nudge sat next to her in another seat. I hadn't met the school's principal yet but this was a fine way to do it, I guess. Mr Gee's beady eyes set me with a glare so hard it almost hurt to look at him.

Landing ourselves in the principal's office suddenly looked like an enormous mistake.

"You are going to receive a severe punishment that will last for a few weeks in a few moments..." I held in a loud groan and almost face palmed.

Did any of us deserve this? "Mr Gee, sir, it is Nudge's first day here. She hadn't heard of such rules. Please let her go with a warning." I had no excuse for me and J.J. With a glance at J.J. I knew she understood that I couldn't defend either of us. She seemed fine with it.

"Okay. Fine, then. The school's star student will watch over you and Jennifer and make sure you properly finish your punishments over the next few weeks."

J.J. eyes lit up in a reaction I knew too well and I suddenly very bad feeling about this, but didn't stop the comment, "Great. We have a well behaved nerd staring at our ass's while we die in misery."

A knock rattled the door right on queue. "Right on time," said Mr Gee, pleased. "You will start your first task right away." He paused a moment before calling, "Come in, Nicholas!"

And in walks Nicholas Walker. Fang.

Perfect. We'll have a well behaved nerdy player staring at our ass's while I die in excruciating misery and J.J. faints in the delight of having Fang's presence anywhere near her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

MAX POV

"C'mon! Chop, chop!"

"_Shut up,_ _Nicholas!_" I screamed at him, my voice rising too a very dangerous tone where I would start screaming my very loud, ear-piercing scream with frustration. Hitting all the schools blackboard dusters together to clean them I could handle. Polishing all the windows spotless I could handle. Sweeping and raking all leaves still lying on the ground from autumn (and it was winter now) I could handle. Even scrubbing every single grain of dirt on the cement I could handle. But with Fang yelling in our ears, above our heads like an annoying god, surrounding us with his controlling voice, "Chop, chop!" every single day, now that I could not handle.

J.J. sighed with exhaustion. "Watch out, Fang. She will literally hunt you down one day if you keep this up." She sighed again. I glanced up to see Fang's surprised face and grinned evilly. I would make him so scared, he'll poop his pants.

"Just... hurry up. I have better things to do than watch over you two." Sure, and we didn't want to spend our time some other way.

"And I haven't seen my two sisters in a year and need to do a little catch up. But we all can't have what we want." I couldn't help it. I was really pissed off at the moment and I blamed most of it on Fang, even though he hadn't really done anything. Well... he kind of did, if you think about it. "If we hurry up or not, we are still here for two hours, so why do we have to 'hurry up'?"

"I need to leave," was all he said and ran off toward the parking lot.

"C'mon, J.J. Can't stay here if we don't have someone watching us. We are _forced _to leave." I grinned widely and she mirrored my expression. And we skipped off towards home. Not really. We dawdled towards my house. W had made an agreement with our parents that J.J. would come over to my house and we would stay there until before dark, then J.J. would go home. "I am so not coming to school tomorrow. If I can plead my mum enough, that is," I stated.

"You just read my mind," J.J. said and we burst out laughing for no exact reason.

...

I couldn't persuade my mum and J.J. obviously _could _persuade her mum. Just like that I was all alone, with Fang (he didn't count as company) with rain pouring down on us. "C'mon, Max. I'll just tell the principal we left because _it was pouring down buckets of rain_. You can come off duty now. I don't know. Um... your home awaits you. Max, you'll get sick." Fang has been trying to get me to leave. He'd been trying to get me to stop since I started.

And I had refused to leave for god knows why. I just felt like I needed to be here. Right here, right now. I stayed on my knees, scrubbing away at the pavement. It was gonna get dirty again anyway. I wasn't making much of a difference.

Fang got down on his knees next to me, laying his hand on my shoulder that I surprisingly didn't shrug off. He lowered his face closer to the ground so I could see him. "Max. Go home. You'll get a cold."

"What does it matter to you? I have to walk home, anyway."

He lifted himself up and ended up sitting on his feet. "What do I have to do to make you stop this and go home? You've gone past your required time long ago and you won't even go home now. Please... just... what can I do?"

"Nothing." He wasn't making me pissed off today. He was just... I really don't know what I was feeling. But he seemed to feel concerned. That's not right.

He grabbed my face tightly in his hands and pulled me forward until I was only millimetres away from his face, forced to look into his deep, dark brown eyes. He moved the tinniest bit closer, hesitated, and then kissed my forehead.

Confused, I looked at him. He opened his mouth and words started tumbling out. "Remember when I said I didn't remember that offer I made to be friends? Well, I don't why I said that, just, please. I'm going against everything anyone ever told me to do. I don't know what to do. And your life looks so easy and you follow your own path and I thought maybe if I was friends with you, I could learn. Learn how to have a good life, my own life. Learn to have friends. I don't know. Please tell me what you were going to say." It looked like he would go and beg on his knees if he really had to.

"I was going to say..." I hesitated, debating whether or not I should tell him the truth. "...okay."

"What do you say now? I mean you don't have to, but–"

"Shut up, Fang! Okay, okay! I will be your friend!" A good thing or a bad thing. I had only promised that I wouldn't fall for him. I hadn't promised myself that I couldn't be his friend.

"Thank you!" Fang burst out in delight, wide smile spread across his face. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead again. Letting go, he ran off and... I squinted to see past the sheets of water falling down around me. Was he _dancing_? Oh god. I burst out laughing, saw Fang turn around and smile at me, then keep dancing.

We were the only ones crazy enough to stay in the rain for hours, it seems.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**MAX POV**

I nodded at Fang the next morning as I passed him in the school hall. He waved and I smiled in return. I swear every living thing close enough to see the event, fell into a shocked silence. Many jaws dropped.

After school while J.J. and I worked on our punishment (cleaning the pig pen out in the agriculture farm) Fang even jumped in to help for most of the hour. Rumours spread quickly but Fang and I noticed nothing.

Well, Fang noticed, but he didn't seem to care what anyone else thought. But if I was informed correctly, at least half the school believed we were in some sort of secret relationship. Like that was going to ever happen.

Now, it had been three days since Fang and I became friends and things had been flipped upside down. Fang's brothers stayed away from me, Nudge and J.J., still in so much shock from their brother befriending me, I think. And that same three days later, Fang insisted we go do stuff friends would do after school.

It took a while for him to persuade me but he got to me. I really don't remember how...

But here I was, in the moment. Walking in a park with Fang, me laughing at him for tripping and falling into a large pond. "Nice one, Fang. You should really watch where you are going," I told him with my hands on my hips.

Fang sighed heavily. A fake sigh. "I know, I know. Can you give me a hand?" Fang asked, holding up a hand so I could help him out. I grabbed a firm hold and positioned my feet so I could pull him out.

I never saw it coming. I must be blind.

And then I found myself right beside him in the water, arms crossed over my chest. "I hope we didn't squish the fishies," I grumbled. Fang burst out laughing and it wasn't long before I started laughing too, unable to be mad at him, unfortunately. The funny (funny, haha and funny, weird) thing was there wasn't actually any fish in the pond. It was just a decoration.

Apparently walking down the street soaking wet is unusual as Fang and I earned many stares on the way home. Fang smirked and looked at me with a light in his eyes. "Cold yet?" he asked softly.

I refused to acknowledge that I even needed help and shook my head. Either way, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. He was surprisingly warm for a soaking wet guy. I stopped walking for a moment, resting against Fang, and then pushed away to continued walking.

No awkward silence at all.

Okay, maybe a few quick seconds of heavy, _heavy _awkward silence. No big deal.

But it soon turned all laughs when Fang, who was a few metres behind me, came up and threw me over his shoulder, running down the street, laughing like a maniac.

The sun eventually sunk beneath the horizon, leaving us in darkness. But, when it was time for the stars to come and out and play, we had already made it back to my place. Sort of. We were actually sitting in my backyard, staring up at the dancing diamond lights (the stars, to put it in simpler terms).

"You're actually nice. Kinda hard to believe the first time we met," I said to Fang.

"Hmm."

"Why are you nice to me? Why me?"

"Because it's you," Fang said, his voice drowning with emotion.

"..."

That night was good. That whole day was fantastic. Even cleaning bird poop off school paths. They never failed to find amusing ways for punishment.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~.*.time skip.*.~~~~<em>

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"So..."

J.J. stared at me with a funny look in her eyes. "What happened between you and Fang yesterday?"

I almost blushed. "Nothing."

"Suuuuure," J.J. said, laughing.

We were walking up and down my street, talking. She thought it was funny that I had hung out with Fang the day before. J.J. wanted to know what we did, and I had told her. She thought we had been acting like love sick puppies. I had denied.

"But," J.J. continued, "it's kind of cute actually. Did he put his arm around your shoulders and talk to you quietly, whispering in your ear while you watched the beautiful shining stars... It doesn't really like something friends would do." She grinned.

"He didn't put his arm around me," I corrected. I couldn't exactly deny everything else she said.

J.J.'s eyes widened. "Oh, my god! Did you guys kiss?" she leaned closer to me, suddenly very eager to hear my next words.

"No!"

I shifted my gaze to my feet

J.J. stopped holding her breath. "I know, I know, you never break any promises you make and you made a promise that you would never have some little girly crush on Fang, but I was hoping you let that go."

I looked up at her. "But I've never broken a promise. Ever."

"You know, sweetie," J.J. said to me, "some promises are made to be broken."

**My school has an Agriculture farm, but we have clean the rabbit cages :D **

**I know it took a long time to write this chapter, but I couldn't think of a thing to write. I would stare at the blank document cage and ask myself what to write, but no ideas came in my mind. So... If anyone has some suggestions, that would be awesome and I'll love you forever, although I'LL LOVE EVERYONE FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND ALERTING AND FAVOURITING!**

**I Promise – Chapter 9**

Getting Max to like Fang enough as a friend was hard, but conquering her will to never break a promise was gonna be hard. Even though he hadn't known JJ for long, Fang knew she was leaning towards his side to get Max to like him in a different way.

Iggy had "somehow" (Iggy said Fang talked in his sleep) heard about Fang's little crush (he'd say "true love" fits better) and asked if he could help with Fang's problem.

As Iggy says, his two specialties are explosions and girls. Ha, yeah right. He may be an expert with bombs and stuff, but he was crap with girls.

But Fang told him he could help, considering Max wasn't like any other girl.

"So," Iggy said loudly, as though he wanted the neighbours to hear, "today, you, Nicholas Walker, will kiss Maximum Ride. If she rejects you, your excuse is that it was an accident. Got it?"

Fang burst out laughing. "Iggy, how can leaning forward and literally kissing her purposely be an accident?"

"Um, say it was seemed like the whole universe was pulling you towards her like a magnet, or something like that."

"Seriously? Dude, that is crap advice. And way too cheesy."

"Would you rather it from Gazzy?" Iggy asked, totally serious.

"He's probably better than you."

"Oh, god, Fang," Iggy exclaimed holding a hand to his unharmed chest, "that really hurt, deep down within. Call the doctors for me?"

"Nah."

"I love you, too, bro."

"Can we get back to the whole "I think I could love Max" situation?" Fang asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course, bro."

"Not unless you're suggesting that screaming to the whole world that I love Max is better than wasting my time on you, get a move on."

"Settle, Fang," Iggy soothed in an annoying way, making Fang even more restless. Until he said, "Today, Fang, you will kiss her and either she will push you away or pull you in."

Fang took a deep breath. _Okay_, Fang thought to himself, _today I would finally be able to see if my feelings towards Maximum Ride were just a silly feeling or if I could actually have truly found my one love. My soul mate._

_~~~~.*.time skip.*.~~~~_

JJ had changed the way I saw promises. When I was young, my mother had taught me that if you made a promise, you keep it; that if someone told you a secret and made you promise to tell no one else, that meant they trusted you more than almost anyone else in the world

When I was five, I remember my father had taken advantage of what my mum had always told me, had made me promise not to tell mum that I had seen him kissing another woman, and I had thought it was sign of love.

Guess, it wasn't.

That was before everything _started._

But enough of the crap things in my life, and more on the behaviour coming from JJ lately. She seemed so nervous all the time; I was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after school ended. Ella had left her the friends she had made, mainly red-heads chicks. Nudge had gone to get Angel.

"Nothing!" she answered way too quickly. Well, if she didn't want me to know, I wouldn't force it out of her.

"Okay... Well, I'm going to Fang's house today. If you need me, just call me, okay?"

JJ smiled slightly and nodded frantically. "I'll be fine."

She knew something.

"Okay..." I let the unspoken question hang in the air. _What aren't you telling me...?_ "...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Let me know about your whole_ encounter_ with Fang." She grinned at me. JJ was really into the whole romance thing and loved the concept of true love. She had made it clear to me that she thought Fang was my "other half".

Ha, yeah right.

I walked away with my bag - which was slung over my shoulders - bumping lightly against my back in time with my walking pace.

Fang had gotten a head start towards his home while I was talking. I had gotten specific directions from Fang on how to get to his house.

I found him waiting at the park which I had to pass to reach his home. I waited for Fang to stand up but he just sat there. "Are we going to actually get to your house or are we going to get lost in the park?"

Fang grinned at me. "Just relaxin'." He patted the empty space on the chair he was sitting on, letting me know he wanted me to sit next to him. "You should really learn how to relax, too, Max."

I raised an eyebrow.

He pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine." I stepped slowly towards Fang, but he stood and wrapped his arms around me before I could sit. My breath caught in my throat.

Fang pulled away the slightest.

And then, leaning in slowly, he kissed me.

He _kissed _me.

And my brain flew straight out the window. Metaphorically, of course. We were in a park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**I Promise – Chapter 10**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**MAX POV**

Yeah, so, where were we?

Oh yeah. I'm stuck in the middle of a kiss with Fang Walker - the guy I promised myself I would never fall for - not sure whether or not to pull away or return the kiss.

And you know what I did?

_I pulled away._ I can't believe I _did_that. I mentally slapped myself silly. Really hard.

If I was going to listen to JJ and break a promise, wouldn't that mean I don't have to pull away?

The kiss felt so right.

And yet... so _wrong_.

As I pulled away - very slowly, as though I didn't want to stop - I stared up into his eyes, gazing deep into the depths of his very own night sky. I whispered one word.

_"Sorry."_

And I ran. I can't believe I ran. But all I knew was that I needed to find JJ. She would know what to do. Hopefully.

But what I was real pissed at myself for was for looking back at Fang one last time. Even with the long distance I had passed in the few short seconds, I could practically see the pain from my rejection shining in his eyes; radiating off of him.

I turned away and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Damn.

**...**

Fang shouldn't have kissed Max. He had surely driven her away forever.

But at least he knew now.

Fang Walker was in love with Maximum Ride.

The pain from her rejection was almost too much. He could feel it swallowing him whole. Fang could feel it pulling him away from the world; all from one kiss and one rejection.

It was like that all through the night. When Fang entered school the next day, he was practically shining with happiness when Max approached him. Besides the fact that she was pretending that nothing had happened.

But she still came back. That was what mattered most.

**...**

JJ wanted me to meet her mum after school. The few times I had entered JJ's home, her mum had been at work. So I was finally going to meet her.

But JJ thought it might be a good idea to bring Fang because he was my "second best friend, and any friend of mine is a friend of hers" – that's one special quote from JJ.

So I asked him. And he said "okay."

You may be asking - like JJ had - why I'm quoting everyone today. Well, I guess it's just one of those moods.

After school, Fang, JJ and I were walking down the street, almost there when JJ blurted, "So... you guy's work out all the knots? After... you know."

I mentally face palmed.

"Shut up, JJ," I whispered hurriedly just as we reached her home. We walked up the driveway and JJ let us in.

"Mum!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "I'm home! I've brought friends, so come and met them!"

A woman tripped down the hallway towards us - an older version of JJ, though she looked drunk. She looked at me and smiled. "You must be Max. I've heard so many things about you." She glanced behind my shoulder at Fang. "And is this your brother, Max?"

I choked on my own saliva. "N-no," I stuttered, freaked at the idea that she thought Fang could be my brother. You know, 'cause he kissed me.

"JJ's boyfriend? Your boyfriend? Or just a _friend_." she winked at us two girls on the last word and we both blushed bright red.

"Okay, Mum! Go away now! You've said enough!" JJ yelled and ushered her mum back down the hallway.

Leaving me in an awkward silence with Fang.

"So..." I trailed off, back into silence.

"So..."

My god, I just realised how much I hate awkward silences. And I think now would be a good time to express it. _I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, strongly dislike, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, and continually really HATE awkward silences. _And if that isn't enough to convince anyone, I think I'll just continue... _I sure as hell freaking HATE, HATE –_

"Max?"

I opened my eyes and saw how close Fang's face had become. But instead of pulling away, I just stared right back into the depths of his eyes, which were swimming with concern.

"Yeah?" I whispered very quietly, as though I was trying not to shatter the moment. My breath caught in my throat.

"I wa–"

"I'm back!" JJ cried happily.

Moment shattered.

JJ saw our close proximity and her smile faulted. "Oh... Am I interrupting something...?" and if my hearing is correct, I may have heard her add, "Shit," under her breath.

And now that the chance was gone, I really wanted it to come back. But Fang, who had still been reasonably close, pulled away and replied, "Not at all."

Chance completely gone. Disappeared in a _poof!_

I almost sighed dramatically like a love-sick girl. _Shit._

But then I decided that I didn't care. That I just wanted to feel that feeling again. So I grabbed a hold of Fang's shirt, pulling him towards my lips. Surprised at my sudden movement, Fang could do nothing against my strength.

I kissed him passionately, completed with the wonderful touch of his hands on me.

Promise broken, and I was in pure bliss.

"Wow..." JJ whispered to herself.

I deepened the kiss.

"Whoops! I just need to grab somet–" JJ's Mum stumbled back out of the hallway and suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at me and Fang. I pulled away slowly. I turned to look at JJ's Mum. She winked at me. "Just friends, all right."

I smiled slightly and blushed.


	11. Author's Note  I'm So Sorry!

**Author's Note**

**Okaaayyy, I haven't updated this story in three weeks because I have massive writers block and that's because I really don't want this story to have WINGS and I have a boring, non-interesting life. **

**Any suggestions? Please?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL and never get tired of saying it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who alerted and favourited the story and everyone who is anyone who just loves it! ;)**

**And just so you know... Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. And I'm so sorry for not updating an actual chapter!**

**Suggestions, Suggestions, Suggestions!**

**I'll update this story as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER**

**So... 2012 has already messed up my head to no end. I hate 2012. But anyway, it's been a while...**

**I noticed not long ago that I haven't really done much with Angel, Nudge or Ella... or Iggy or Gazzy. Oops. Sorry. I'll try to include them in this story as much as humanly possible, but just so you all know, I'm all about Max + Fang – I'm freaking obsessed with these two love birds. So, I was just clearing that up... And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**I Promise – Chapter 11**

**MAX POV**

"_Angel! Nudge! Ella! I'm home!"_ And a millisecond later I was tackled by a halo of blond hair and skinny little arms. I fell to the ground in laughter.

"Max!" Ella called out from somewhere. She entered the room. "So... how was it?" She grinned at me and I knew she knew what had happened.

"How was what?" I asked, pretending I was clueless to what she was asking.

"_THE KISS?"_

I guess I was hoping she didn't know.

"Um..." I trailed off then smiled. "I think I'm in love."

That was when Nudge came and tackled me in a hug. "_AWWWW! _You guys must be so cute together! I can't wait to see you guys holding each other's hand and kissing in public and I'll be–"

"NUDGE!" I cried in laughter. Then I turned to address all three of them. "How did you all know?"

They all looked down sheepishly. Ella spoke. "Once we got Angel, we followed you, _just _to see what you were doing..."

"And?" I encouraged not very encouragingly.

"We saw you with Fang and JJ. And you were just standing there near Fang. And we thought that nothing would happen and we were about to leave and then JJ pushed her Mum out of the room and you were just standing there and Fang just leaned in closer and we were _'OMG, is he gonna kiss her?' _And then JJ came in and we were all '_Damnit, so close'. _And then you got a hold of his shirt and made out with him and we were jumping with joy all–"

Nudge. What are we gonna do with her. "I know, Nudge. I was there, remember?" I cut her off and she grinned.

"Yeah, but still, it's like watching a movie," Ella said, trying to explain. "You know when you see this great movie with a friend and it's so good that you have to tell the same friend you watched the movie with everything that happened? Well, it's like that..."

I thought for a moment... "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

And then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my god! _It's Fang!_" Angel squealed.

I don't think I wanted to know how she knew it was Fang. We all knew that there were a lot of unexplainable things when it came to Angel...

... Like how cute she is...

...And how she always knows what we're thinking.

* * *

><p>The next day was school... <em>again. <em>

After everyone at school had gotten over the initial shock of two of the most unlikely people becoming friends, it didn't seem like that big of a deal when Fang appeared beside me in the hallway.

Well, until he kissed me in front of everyone, that is. And I kissed him back. Fang pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me close, as if he was claiming me as his; _Max is Fang's territory _sort of thing.

It was almost too hard to hold in the laughter bubbling in my throat when I scanned the expressions on the faces around us. Creeped out, jealousy, and... a burning hatred... seemed to be the main emotions flying through the crowd.

The rest of the day was actually pretty fun, besides the fact that a number of girls continually cornered me, all just to ask me "How did you do it?" Kind of annoying really.

* * *

><p>The next day... well, a new girl arrived – Melissa Rafts, preferred Lissa.<p>

Needless to say, she turned out to be a stuck-up bitch. And the spoiled brat liked to always get her way...

* * *

><p>A week passed by me. And then another week. And then another.<p>

I'd been dating Fang for around three weeks. Or, as Ella put it, 3 weeks, 6 days, 8 hours, 46 minutes and 33...34...35 seconds.

To me it was just another week being head over heels in love.

A pair of hands set themselves on my hips. I spun to see... Sam. A freaking pervert, he is. I shoved him away, but he came back at me. "Go away! Get _off_ me, Sam!"

He was pushing his way towards me. And he wasn't backing down.

Well, as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. I flung my foot clad much loved sneakers and hit him in the leg, then kneed him in the balls and, to top it off, clocked him in the jaw... Oh, yeah.

I left him there to be found by whoever found him and whistled happily, rounding the corner... and stopped dead in my tracks. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, _NO_! Why am I screaming no in my mind, you are most likely wondering. Well, right there, was Melissa Rafts and, believe it or not, Fang. Kissing.

"_Prick!" _I screamed into the air. Fang startled away from Lissa at the sound of my voice. "_I can't BELIEVE I trusted you!"_

"Max–" Fang took a step towards me, his hand reaching towards me. I stumbled away from him and a flash of pain crossed his face. "Max, wait–"

I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I just collapsed on the ground.

I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. No matter how much I wanted them to appear, the tears just wouldn't come.

I lay curled up there for who knows how long until a pair of arms wrapped around me and took me away.

**What did ya think?**

**IGGY AND GAZZY ARE GONNA SHOW UP WITH A **_**bang!**_** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**Review?**


End file.
